Hot Chocolate and Kneel
by youjustgotfan'd
Summary: Back-story: the Avengers are watching/babysitting Loki. Story: Natasha, Pepper and agent Hill are on a girls night out, so the guys are left alone. Tony gives Loki some hot chocolate. This is the first chapter, if you leave a suggestion in the comments I'll try to work it into later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Tony set a mug in front of the god of mischief. Loki looked up at him questioningly, and Tony sighed. "It's hot chocolate. You drink it. Come on, it's good."

Loki's frowned. "I remember what happened last time you told me something was good." Tony rolled his eyes, and Loki glared at him. "It is no joke. I could taste nothing for days." Tony shrugged.

"It's not my fault you ate it without waiting for it to cool down. I'll admit I should have told you it was hot, but I kind of assumed you wouldn't just take a bite of a blueberry muffin that was still steaming." Loki poked his finger into the mug, and drew it out quickly.

"Ouch! Stark, this is hot as well!" Tony rolled his eyes.

"So let it cool of."

Loki pushed the mug away from him. "I refuse to take the chance." Just then, Clint, Steve, and Bruce returned from their meeting with Fury.

Clint plopped down in an easy chair across from where Loki sat on the sofa. "You're not trying to poison him, are you, Tony?"

Loki nodded to the newcomers, then turned to Clint. "I really think he might be."

Tony huffed indignantly. "It's not poison. It's just hot chocolate!"

Steve grinned. "Come on! Drink it! Drink it!"

Bruce, Clint and Tony joined in. "Drink it! Drink it! Drink-"

"Alright! I'll drink it!" Loki shouted. The boys cheered. Loki raised the mug.

Suddenly, Tony remembered what had happened when Clint had convinced Loki to eat a white daifuku. As it turned out, Loki was highly allergic to azuki beans. that hadn't ended well. Tony took a step towards Loki. "On second thought, maybe you-" Loki took a large gulp of hot chocolate. Tony froze. "Well," he thought, "this could end badly.


	2. Caffeine

Loki swallowed the hot chocolate. Tony waited for a sign that he was choking and/or dying. Somewhat unfortunately, he seemed fine. Clint, Bruce and Steve clapped. "Encore! Encore!" Steve chanted. Loki rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling.

Foolish mortals. So excited about a simple hot beverage. He took another sip of the "hot chocolate". He had to admit, it was rather good. Then he noticed the smile slowly spreading across Tony's face. He knew that smile. It was the smile he wore just after thinking up a particularly entertaining prank. He believed that, on Midgard, it was referred to as a "smirk".

Tony began slowly clapping. "Great job, Loki. Now that we've overcome your fear of hot chocolate- why don't we take a trip to Starbucks?" The boys started chuckling. Loki looked around apprehensively. What was this... star bucks thing they were talking about? And what did it have to do with him?

1 Hour Later...

Bruce, Tony, Steve, Clint and Loki were gathered near the corner of a quiet Starbucks. Tony rubbed his hands together gleefully as Loki fidgeted at a small, round table. A baseball cap was pulled over his hair, and he wore a pair of wire-rimmed glasses. He had to admit, Loki looked good in glasses. Bruce and Steve stood off to one side, as Bruce explained laptops to the confused super-soldier. Clint joined the group carrying two cups. Tony paused his villain impression. "Two cups?"

Clint grinned. "We thought maybe we could turn this into a little bit of a contest. That is, unless you're afraid of a little caffeine." Tony snorted and sat down across from Loki.

"Bring it on, birdy. You in, reindeer games?" Loki nodded, still confused, but unwilling to be shown up by Stark. Clint set both cups down in the middle of the table.

"We'll start off easy, with a nice mocha. On your mark," he began, as Tony and Loki each raised a cup to their lips, "getsetgo!" Tony tipped the cup back and chugged. A few seconds later, he slammed the empty cup down, and looked up in triumph to find that- Loki was already finished. His mouth dropped open. How could he have drunk that so fast? Clint hid a smile. "Relax, guys. it's not about speed, it's about endurance. Next, let's take it up a notch. An Americano for each of you."

Tony snorted. "A notch? More like a splinter." Clint only smiled and set down the next round. Tony immediately grabbed his cup and chugged. He slammed down the cup, and looked over to Loki- who was finished. Tony glared at the god. Then he thumped the table with his fist. "Bring on the next round!

11 drinks later...

Tony ran circles around the Starbucks, drawing a couple stares from the various laptop users spread out across the coffee shop. As Tony passed by their table for the umpteenth time, Clint stuck out his arm and caught him. "How long are you going to need to work off the caffeine?" Tony jumped up and down.

"Workitoff? IdunnomaybeawhilecausewedrankalotofcoffeeandI'msti llkindahypersoIdon'treallyknowbye!" As Tony sprinted another lap, Clint glanced over at Loki. The god was fully immersed in his book. Clint shook his head. That guy was full of surprises.


	3. Caffeine: The Aftermath

Thor stretched. Just a couple more inches, and he would be able to reach the box of poptarts that Natasha had stored on top of Tony's scrap closet. Suddenly, the sound of breaking glass distracted Thor from his schemes. He got down off the counter and poked his head into the primary living room. He was greeted with the sight of Tony Stark doing an amazing impression of a monkey who had just drunk a six-pack of soda.

"Man of Iron!" Thor called, "Why have you broken the lamp which Son of Coul gave to captain Rogers?"

"DidIwhoopsIdidn'tmeantosorry!" Tony replied, narrowly avoiding whiplash as he snapped his head back to look at the destroyed lamp.

"Well," came a voice from behind Thor, "I never really liked that lamp." Steve Rogers stepped into the room, and narrowly avoided being run down by a speeding Tony. "What is going on?" he asked Clint. "He's crazy!"

"No." Loki replied, a slight smirk twisting the side of his mouth. "Just hyperactive. After our little coffee drinking contest, Clint decided to buy him a few donuts."

Clint reddened slightly. "Hey! How was I supposed to know he would eat them all?"

Loki's smirk became a grin, and he raised an eyebrow. Bruce, leaning against the wall, rolled his eyes.

"HeyheyguysguesswhatIthinkImightbeslowingdown!" Tony called as he zipped past.

Bruce hid his face with his hand. Loki's smile had become full-fledged laughter, and tears gathered in his eyes. Thor watched Tony race around the room with a worried expression. Steve shook his head sadly, wondering why on earth anyone had allowed Tony out without supervision by someone who was

a. sane and

b. non-evil

Unfortunately, he seemed to be the only one who could fill that role, as Natasha was out on a mission. And there was no way he was going to spend his day being insulted by Stark.


End file.
